


do you want to be my sidekick?

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fun things to do with friends in Kepler, WV!





	do you want to be my sidekick?

**Author's Note:**

> uh im on mobile so ill come back and tag this jake/keith properly later cos rn the tag doesn't appear to exist? how is that possible. keith has BIG bitter ex energy.
> 
> this is set uhhh a couple years before canon when they're like 19-20 and dumb and rush into things. don't have sex in cars kids u bump your head and get caught by the cops or tired local forest rangers. 
> 
> im the nasty porn writer you were warned about. minors pls don't interact.

Jake had somehow wound up with a lapful of Keith, horny and breathless from kissing. Okay, so it wasn't somehow. He knew how it had happened, and he was committing every second of this to memory.

Keith had kissed him, sudden and brief and sweet, and Jake had immediately gotten his hands on Keith - cupping his face, pulling him down again - and the series of urgent kisses which followed had ended (briefly) only when Keith stepped back to suggest they get into the truck. Jake hadn't even managed to get his breathing under control before Keith slid into the seat next to him and turned his head to the side.

The kisses had gone from urgent to desperate, and Jake was adding making out to the list of very cool things for best friends to do together when Keith had made a noise he'd probably deny later and pulled himself into a straddle over Jake's legs, settling into the vee when Jake spread them automatically. 

And now he was leaned back just a little, still breathing heavy, to peel his shirt off over his head.

Jake's hands left Keith's hips to roam over his chest, mapping out the paths previously denied to him on his best friend's skin.

_ My best friend _ , he thought giddily, _ this is my best friend's sides shuddering when I stroke the skin there, my best friend's hitching breath when I dig my fingers in here, my best friend's cologne sweating away. _

Keith grinned down at him. "Like what you see?"

"Yes," said Jake, a little too earnestly in response to such a teasing tone. 

For a second, Keith looked even more wild-eyed, and then he crushed his mouth against Jake's again.

Jake grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, perhaps only by millimeters, but he needed Keith's skin against his. Yesterday, if possible. It seemed like he’d been waiting for this  _ forever _ . 

Keith ground down against Jake, and Jake gasped.  

Jake reached for the waistband on Keith's jeans, and he shuffled back on Jake's thighs (Jake almost wanted to protest, but he was a little busy chasing Keith's mouth with his own). 

Luckily Keith seemed to agree that it was  _ very important _ they keep kissing, so Jake held onto Keith's hips and Keith pushed his shirt up until they had to break apart to free his head and arms, and it sailed off to land in the back window of the truck while they leaned back in. Keith undid Jake's fly and obligingly lifted his hips to let Jake pull his pants down his thighs. 

Keith sat back and propped his elbows up on the dashboard. "Take those off," he said, shoving at Jake's waistband. He paused. "I mean, if you wanna--"

Jake was already squirming into a somewhat standing position to get his pants down, until they caught on his shoes. "I wanna," he said. Then he amended, "I want you."

Keith's eyes darkened. "Yeah?" He said. "And h-how do you want me?" He stumbled just a bit over the line.

Jake's mouth went dry. A  _ lot _ of fantasies cluttered his mind suddenly. "Can we - can we just do this, this time?" He asked. This was good. Keith was  _ very _ close, and Jake liked that Keith filled his entire vision, ‘cause it made him look as important as he felt.

"This time," repeated Keith. He grinned. "Someone's confident."

“Should I not be?” Jake asked. He hated how small his voice sounded. 

Keith’s expression softened and he leaned down to kiss him, hard and quick. “You should,” he said. 

Jake finally managed to kick off shoes and pant legs both, one at a time, and then pulled Keith back to him, pushing his pants past his left ankle and free with one hand, and then tried to resist the urge to bite the plane of Keith's stomach when Keith stretched up to free his other leg. 

He was still wearing one sock when he shuffled back in to grind against Jake's crotch in just their y-fronts. It seemed terribly, delightfully incongruous with the painfully attractive muss of Keith's hair. Jake grinned into their kiss, and gently pulled him down to tilt their foreheads together when they took a breather. This was, without a doubt, the most radical thing to ever happen to him.

"Wanna touch you," Keith whispered, eyes very close and very intent.

Jake nodded, bumping their noses together and knocking foreheads, but Keith evidently didn't mind terribly, palming Jake and making him whine.

Jake ran a hand down Keith's side, then down to his thigh, before travelling back up and down it. Keith caught his hand and dragged it to where he wanted it, which was hooked under the waistband of his underwear. Jake's head was swimming. 

Getting their underwear off took slightly less maneuvering, and coincidentally involved the brushing of stomachs against newly freed erections, and then Jake could take them both in hand and pump them together. Keith watched through his lashes. 

"Fuck," said Keith , "fuck, Jake, kiss me already - "

He did. He cupped the back of Keith’s head with the hand not wrapped around both of them, and Keith had his hands in Jake’s hair. His fingernails dug into his scalp, keeping him close, and Jake decided he really, really liked this kind of kissing, where it was messy and made his heart race like good cardio and his best friend’s tongue was sliding along his. They breathed together too, unwilling to pull apart. Keith’s hips jerked and bucked, thrusting into Jake’s hand and against Jake’s cock.

This was  _ definitely _ going on the list of cool things to do with your best friend.

“ _ Keith _ ,” he said.

Keith made a noise Jake couldn’t describe and kissed him, fingers tightening in his hair as his hips stuttered. He went absolutely boneless in Jake’s lap when he came and leaned his head against the back of the seat over Jake’s shoulder. Jake gripped Keith’s hips and buried his face in his shoulder, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex and listening to Keith’s thudding heartbeat and feeling his warmth and weight pressed against him, and rutted up into the inner curve of his thigh until he followed him over.

Jake felt Keith petting gently as his hair and smiled into Keith’s neck. “That was… pretty tubular,” he said.

“Probably a lil late for this one, but I, uh, really like you, Jake,” Keith said.

“ _ Rad _ ,” said Jake.

Keith pushed up on his knees with a frown. And then a wince, because they were pretty sticky. He fumbled around for the glove compartment and grabbed a bunch of napkins. “Do--do you like  _ me _ ?” He asked, without looking at him.

“Well, duh,” said Jake. “You’re the coolest guy I know. And I really like kissing you,” he added.

“Cool,” Keith said.

He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. “Yeah, it is cool, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh im real tempted to make a lil verse here abt jakeith but im also super busy so maybe not. 
> 
> pls know that regardless of how things go in canon, in my head they reconcile and then ask hollis out. 
> 
> as u get older and wiser u learn to talk abt feelings before you get off in a car together, and u also learn to go poly w hot local stunt crew leaders


End file.
